


The Orsterra Region

by BroomballKraken



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Characters and ships will be tagged when they show up, F/F, F/M, M/M, This is incredibly self-indulgent lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/pseuds/BroomballKraken
Summary: The Orsterra Region is the melting pot of the Pokémon world. What adventures await both new and experienced trainers in this vast and dangerous region, especially with the darkness stirring in the criminal underbelly?





	The Orsterra Region

**Author's Note:**

> Things worth noting:  
1\. This is an incredibly self-indulgent AU that I've come up with, and as such, all of my favorite ships are gonna make an appearance at some point because I do what I want (and also some random crack ships between the new trainers because I can)  
2\. I've picked out 8 NPCs to start out as new trainers, and their ages are all scaled up/down to 18 for the purpose of this AU  
3\. Speaking of the new trainers, I've only picked out their starters so far, so when we get to introducing them, if anyone has suggestions on what Pokémon should be on their teams, please do not hesitate to give me ideas because I've got nothing lmao (it was hard enough picking out teams for the gym leaders and league)  
4\. The chapters are gonna be very randomly ordered, probably jumping between characters after each one, I'll try to refer to relevant chapters in the notes for each one.  
I think that's everything important for now, I'll hit up other things as they become relevant in later chapters.

The Orsterra Region was like a melting pot for Pokémon. Pokémon from all of the other seven regions could be found here, scattered throughout the eight vastly different sub-regions. This particular region could be a very dangerous place, even more so than the others, so anyone looking to become a Pokémon trainer had to be at least 18 years of age to do so. After making the trip to Atlasdam and obtaining a starter Pokémon from the Pokémon Professor, new trainers could then choose to start at any one of the eight gyms in the region, one located in each sub-region.

The Frostlands are, well, frosty. Snow covers the land year-round, and while there are a variety of types that make a living here, it is most known for its abundance of ice type Pokémon. The gym for this region is located in Flamesgrace, and its leader is Ophilia Clement, master of fairy types. She may seem like a sweet and benevolent woman, but do not let that fool you; her Alolan Ninetails and the rest of her team will give any trainer a good challenge. Ophilia is also the new archbishop of the Church of the Sacred Flame, after the passing of the former archbishop, her adoptive father, Josef. The Frostlands are ruled over by one of the 13 gods of Orsterra, Aelfric the Flamebearer, and his Pokémon friend and partner, Arceus.

To the east, the unrelenting snow and cold gives way to the green-filled meadow region of the Flatlands. It is a melting pot within the melting pot of Orsterra, and Pokémon of almost every type can be found here. The flat meadows are especially popular with Pokémon that travel in herds, such as Tauros, Miltank, or Mareep, and there are many farms dotted about the region for raising those particular species. The gym is located in Atlasdam, which is also home to the Royal Pokémon Academy, where new trainers can study before setting off on their own journeys, but a lot of them tend to skip past the schooling portion and start their gym challenge right away. The gym leader is Cyrus Albright, who is also the headmaster of the Academy. He is tasked with helping new trainers choose their starter Pokémon and send them off into the world as prepared as possible for whatever challenges they may face. Cyrus is charismatic and intelligent, abit a little dense when it comes to picking up certain social cues, but his smarts really shine when he is in the midst of battle with his Charizard and the rest of his fire types. The god and Scholarking Alephan watches over the Flatlands, alongside his partner, Lugia. Another god, the Starseer Steorra, is said to reside in the more dangerous part of the region, with her partner, Deoxys.

South of the Flatlands, the tropical region of the Coastlands is home to many port towns. It is easily the center of commerce in Orsterra, and many merchants make their humble beginnings plying their trade in this region. Seafaring Pokémon thrive here, and it is a fisherman’s paradise, although they must always be wary of running into an angry Gyrados, Sharpedo, or Tentacruel. The bustling tourist town of Rippletide is where the gym leader, Tressa Colzione, resides with her merchant parents. She often leaves town to travel and sell her wares in other regions, as well as to find treasures to bring back and sell at her parent’s shop. Frustrated gym challengers sometimes have to wait for her to return from her trips before being able to challenge her Kangaskhan and the rest of her normal types, and others are lucky enough to run into her on the road and challenge her there. She is spunky and determined, and she is often underestimated due to her young age, but she makes those who doubt her abilities regret it with her skills in battle. The Coastlands are watched over by the god Bifelgan, the Trader, and his companion, Celebi.

The southern part of the Coastlands leads into the cool mountains of the Highlands. Rock, ground, and fighting type Pokémon thrive in this region, and hiking through the rocky roads is a good challenge for trainers of any experience level. The gym is located in the humble town of Cobbleston, where the equally humble and stoic Olberic Eisenberg awaits with his Machamp and five other fighting types to do battle with any who would challenge him. He also trains any who ask in the almost lost art of sword fighting, and he always has a surprising number of people eager to learn from him. Brand, the Thunderblade, is the god who resides in this region, alongside his partner, Thundurus. Deep within the more dangerous depths of the mountains, another god - Balogar, the Runeblade - rests peacefully with his partner, Keldeo.

The western edge of the Highlands gives way to the harsh desert region of the Sunlands. The intense heat and irritating sands are a shock to visitors, but the desert inhabitants are unfazed by the ruthless climate. Fire and ground type Pokémon love the heat and sand, and often steel types that can shrug off the whipping sands can be found here as well. The gym of this region is located in Sunshade. It was once a place that harbored a horrible secret, but is now a respectable town, all thanks to the efforts of the gym leader, the beautiful and graceful Primrose Azelhart. She is a gifted dancer, and when she is not making quick work of her challengers with her Salazzle and other poison types, she is teaching excited children and adults the art of dancing. The Lady of Grace, Sealticge, is the god of the Sunlands, and watches over the region with her companion, Suicune.

Moving further west, a lush, grassy region known as the Riverlands emerges from the desert. True to its name, a large river runs through the region, making it a perfect home for water, bug, and grass type Pokémon. The riverside village of Clearbrook is where trainers must go if they wish to challenge the gym of the region. Alfyn Greengrass is the leader, and the carefree and positive man will happily accept any challenge, his trusty Venusaur and other grass types always ready to get down to work. Outside of gym battles, he is a renowned doctor for both humans and Pokémon alike, and people travel from all across Orsterra seeking his treatment, and even advice with their own medical practices. The Charitable Dohter watches over the Riverlands, by the side of his companion, Shaymin. In the more dangerous wilds of the region, another god quietly resides. She is Winnehild, the Warbringer, and her partner Cobalion helps her to watch over the region.

North of the Riverlands lies the Cliftlands, a rocky region set upon a high cliff. Flying type Pokémon are abundant in this region, as they love to make their nests in the many small caves that line the cliff faces. Those who venture into these caves may also stumble upon ghost, dark, and psychic types, and should exercise caution when interacting with those who dwell in the dark. The town of Bolderfall is where the gym leader, Therion, will be found. He is normally quiet and keeps to himself, but has a surprising talent for acting, and is often seen playing the lead role in plays put on by the lady of House Ravus, Cordelia. There are rumors, however, of Therion dabbling in less-than-savory activities in the dead of night, but he always brushes them off as just that: rumors. If you do challenge him to a battle, be cautious: his Umbreon and other dark types are a force to be reckoned with. The god Aeber, also known as the Prince of Thieves, declares the Cliftlands his domain, alongside his partner, Darkrai.

The final region of Orsterra, the Woodlands, is set north of the Cliftlands and is situated in a large forest. Many dangerous grass, bug, and flying types make their homes in the dense foliage, and more often than not inexperienced trainers will find themselves lost in the maze of trees if they wander too far off of the beaten path. S’warkii is where the gym of the region is located, and it is a town full of experts on surviving in the harsh wilds of the Orsterra region. None are more skilled than the gym leader, H’aanit, whose no-nonsense and pragmatic approach to teaching these important skills attracts many aspiring trainers who wish to learn from her. If you wish to challenge her, be wary: her Luxray and other electric types will deliver a shocking defeat to those who underestimate her. Nestled deeper in the forests of the Woodlands, the god, Draefendi the Huntress, observes her domain, alongside her stalwart companion, Xerneas. Even deeper within the dense foliage, another god watches over the lands. He is Dreisang, the Archmagus, and his partner Cresselia is always at his side.

When trainers have defeated each of the eight gym leaders in each of the eight regions, they are ready to take on the Pokémon League, and will have to make their way to Victor’s Hollow, in the Woodlands. There, in front of the huge crowds at the arena, the challenger will fight the Elite Four members, and finally the Orsterra Region Champion.

First, they will face Erhardt, who originally hails from the same birthplace as Olberic, and his steel types, most notably his dependable Metagross. Second is Odette, a former scholar at the Pokémon Academy, and her psychic types, with her Alakazam leading the charge. Third is the mysterious Susanna Grotoff, who is rumored to possess the powers of a seer, and her ghost types, of which her Mismagius is the strongest. The last of the Elite Four is Leon Bastralle, captain of a famous merchant ship, and his water types, his strongest being his Swampert. If the challenger manages to somehow best these four formidable foes, they will gain the right to do battle with the strongest trainer in Orsterra: the Champion, Z’aanta. He is the adoptive father of the gym leader of S’warkii, H’aanit, and is a master of rock types, commanding his Tyranitar and the rest of his team with a proficiency that very few others have ever been able to before. This lineup of expert trainers is the perfect test for those at the end of their journeys, and those who manage to defeat every one of them will indeed have earned the right to call themselves Champions of Orsterra.

As trainers and non-trainers alike go about their daily lives, a darkness is stirring in the deftly hidden criminal underbelly of Orsterra. A secretive, dangerous group called ‘Team Obsidian’, have started to show themselves, attacking innocent people and stealing their Pokémon and money for an unknown purpose. Also, unsettling rumors have begun to surface regarding the 13th god of Orsterra, Galdera, who was sealed away long ago with his partner Giratina after betraying the other gods and trying to steal their power for himself. The rumors say that he and his partner are finally stirring after eons and eons of being trapped in a plane of darkness. Surely they are just rumors, for if it is indeed true that the Fallen is trying to rise again, it would surely bring about the absolute destruction of all human and Pokémon life in Orsterra...

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't have a regular update schedule, because I really need to finish at least one of my other chapter fics before focusing on this one, but I'll try my best. Thanks for reading!


End file.
